The New Wizards
by AlwaysxOkay
Summary: Albus Potter is definatly his fathers son. Especially when the world always seems to have somthing in store for him. Everythings great, but what happens when he falls head over heels for one of his best friends? What if there's somthing out there waiting?
1. True Children

The Burrow was bustling with activity.

"Dad James is bothering me while I'm trying to pack," Lily Potter said.

She was 14 years old and was the youngest of the Potter clan.

"I did no such thing," James, Harry's 17 year old son, yelled.

"Everyone QUIET!" screamed Ginny.

Everyone froze. "Ginny's getting feisty," muttered Ron. His wife Hermione wacked him over the head with one of her child's books.

Albus stood off to the side watching everything go on. His dad, Harry, was trying to help his little sister Lily with her packing. His mom dragged his older brother James out of the room by his ear, causing Albus to snicker.

James shot daggers at Albus, but was dragged out of the room. He looked over at his aunt Hermione and cousin Rose. They were arguing about somthing Albus couldn't quite here. Probably acidemic related. His uncle Ron was with his cousin Hugo, who was Rose's little brother.

They all lived together in the burrow. Well they did now atleast. Grandma Weasley had given the Burrow to her only daughter Ginny and her husband Harry because none of her other children wanted it.

Recently Hermione and Ron's house had burned down in an unexpected fire. Rose and Hugo were devestated. The Potter's let them stay at the Burrow and they've been having alot of fun, but now that the begining of term was nearing things began to get hected.

"Al, is your room clean? Remeber we are having the Weasleys' and some other friends over today," Ginny said entering the kitchen again.

"Yeah mum," Albus said.

Rose walked over to Albus. "Did you really clean you room?" she asked.

"Yes Rose for once I actually did," Albus said. Rose cracked a smile. Lily walked toward them.

"Why do you think mum is making us pack a week before term even starts?" she said. Lily was the only red headed Potter besides her mother. James Had brown hair, and Albus was an exact replica of his father.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason it is I think dad thinks it's redicolous," Albus said looking at his father who had sitten down at the table with uncle Ron.

"My mum is freaking out like Ginny too. So who exactly is coming over today?" said Rose.

"Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Victorie, Domonique, Louis, Lorcan, Lysander, Scorpious, and Iris," Albus said Iris's name with a slight dreamy tone.

"Scorpious is coming! I thought our parents and his parents didn't get along," Rose said.

"Well Scorpious is one of our closest friends, and I don't think his parents are coming," Albus said. Scorpious was different then all the other Malfoys'. The biggest differnce was that he was in Gryfindor. The second big difference was that his best friends were a Potter and a Weasley, and the third was that his girlfriend was a Weasley. His girlfriend was Rose.

"Your just happy to see your boyfriend," Lily giggled.

"Shhh. You two are the only ones that know right now, and don't you be talking Albus. I know all about your little crush on Iris," Rose hissed.

Albus snickered. He did have a crush on Iris Longbottom, but not alot of people knew. "What is with you sixth years and love," Lily said disgusted. She turned on her heal and walked away.

"She's not going to be talking for long," said James causing Albus to jump.

"Bloody hell James you scared me half to death," said Albus turning to face his older brother.

"What do you mean she won't be talking for long," said Rose not even being phased by James's apperence.

"I heard that we will be hosting the Yule ball this year. We don't have a Triwizard tournement anymore because last time they did someone died and the Dark Lord came back," James whispered.

"I can still here you James and yes Hogwarts is going to be holding the Yule ball this year so better get started on those dates," Harry said grinning.

There was a knock on the door.

"THERE HERE!" yelled Lily.

"Lil we can all here you," said Hugo covering his ears since he was standing right next to her.

"Actually I couldn't hear you could you yell a little louder," said James.

Rose wacked him in the head and walked over to the door. She opened it up to be greeted by many people.

"I guess they all carpooled," Albus muttered to James. James snickered and walked over to Fred as he walked in.

Then Scorpious walked in. " Scoripous," Rose said pulling him into a hug.

Everyone stared at the two of them. "What she isn't aloud to give him a friendly hug," Albus said.

Many of the other Weasley's began to pile in. Then Iris came in. "Hey Iris," Albus said smiling.

"Hi Albus, did you hear that Hogwarts is holding the Yule Ball this year," Iris said.

"Yeah my brother just told me," Albus said.

"I'm excited. My dad told me that he went with your mum," Iris said walking next to Albus.

"Albus let's go upstairs," Rose said.

"Okay. Mum we are going upstairs! Anyone who is not to old to apparently hang out with little kids are welcome to join us," Albus yelled to all the kids. Victorie suck her tounge out at him because she knew he was talking about her.

Albus began to fallow Rose and Scorpious, with Iris and many others fallowing him. When they got to Ron's old room they all sat down.

"So what do you guys want to do," Albus said looking around at who had come up. Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Scorpious, Lucy and Iris had all come up.

"Truth or dare," suggested Scorpious.

"Yeah," said Lucy. They all formed a circle.

"I'll go first," said Lily. " Okay Lysander Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Lysander said.

"Okay if you had to kiss one girl in this room who would you kiss," Lily said smiling.

"You," Lysander said his face reddening. Everyone went silent, and Lily's eyes got wide.

"Lysander it's your turn now," Albus said trying to move on from what had just happened.

"Okay Lorcan truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put you trousers on your head go downstairs and yell 'THE POTATOES WILL DESROY YOU!'" said Lysander holding back fits of laughing.

To everyone's suprise and entertainment, he actualy did it. They all fallowed.

He ran into the living room and yelled, "THE POTATOES WILL DESTROY YOU!" All the kids burst out in a fit of laughter. Fred started choking on his drink, and James was almost on the floor laughing.

"LORCAN WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOUR TROUSERS ON YOUR HEAD!" screamed his mother, Luna.

His mom was a sweet caring person but she was burtsing with furyright now. Lorcan took one look at his mother's eyes and ran for his bloody life, almost knocking Albus over.

"Did you kids make him do that," Ginny asked standing up. All the kids turned and ran up the stairs, leaving the fits of laughter from James, Fred, and all the childish fathers.

"That was hysterical," said Rose panting. They sat back down in the same circle they were in earlier when Lorcan came back in. He sat down with his trousers still on his head.

"You still got your trousers on your head mate," said Scorpious holding back laughter.

"Yes your point being," said Lorcan making everyone erupt in laughter. When everyone calmed down again Lorcan said," Iris Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person that you were going to truth or dare," Lorcan said grinning.

Albus watched Iris to see who she would kiss when she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

Albus's eyes widened in shock and everyone's jaws droped. That's when James walked in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" he screamed causing Iris to let go of Albus and some worried parnets to come running upstairs. The first one to enter the room was Harry Potter.

"Nice going James," muttered Albus.

"What's going on," asked Harry calming down a bit.

"I just walked in to see Iris and Albus snogging," said James. By then all the adults had arrived and were dead silent.

"They were what?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Gin settle down. Why the bloody hell were you two snogging," said Harry.

"Because they love each other," said Lorcan in a singsong voice, his trousers still on his head. Rose flicked his eye and everyones attention turned back to Harry, Albus, and Iris.

"Well we were playing Truth or Dare and Lorcan dared Iris to kiss whoever she was going to truth or dare and that happened to be me I guess," Albus said turning the same colour as Lily's hair.

"Oh so now it's my fault," said Lorcan.

"Your trousers are on your head," said Scorpious.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with anything that's going on right now," Lorcan said.

"Both of you shut up," yelled Rose.

"Okay, just stop snogging," said Harry turning and ushering everyone out, and closing the door again.

"Hey Lorcan how fast can you run," Albus asked.

"Um pretty fast why," he replied.

"Because I'm about to beat the bloody hell out of you," Albus said standing up. They began a chase sround the house and Lorcan still had his trousers on his head.


	2. Quiddetch, Cake, and Kisses

Chapter 2

After James had grabed Albus and Lorcan caught his breath Harry said, "How about you guys go ptactice some Quiddettch. You guys can make teams practice then we will come out and watch."

"Okay. Loracn put your trousers back on," Albus said running upstairs.

"Who wants to play Quiddettch," Albus said to everyone in the room. Several hands shot up.

There were two teams. On one team Albus was Seeker, James was Keeper, Fred was Beater, Iris was a chaser, Lily was a chaser, and Lysander was a chaser.

On the other team Scorpious was Seeker, Teddy was Keeper, Lorcan was Chaser, Rose was a Chaser, Roxanne was a Chaser, and Hugo was beater. Each team had only one beater because there were only two people that were able to be a beater.

Some of the people playing didn't even play Quiddetch. They ran outside with there brooms and the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch. They had all the equiptment because there familes were very big Quiddetch fans.

Everyone mounted their brooms and shot into the sky. The chasers began to monuver around passing the Quaffle between them.

"ALBUS," Iris screamed.

Albus looked back to see her hanging from her broom by her fingers. Albus zipped over to her and got there just as her fingers slipped. The parents had come out of the house at the sound of Iris's scream.

Albus grabed her waist and pulled her onto the back of his broom. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. He slowly decended and touched the ground.

They climbed off Albus's broom and Iris jumped on Albus with a hug.

"What's this for," Albus said hugging her back.

"For svaing my life," she said.

"Iris would you like to come inside dear," said Ginny.

"No I think I'm fine Ginny," Iris said smiling.

"Do you still want to play Quiddetch," Albus asked her.

"Yeah," she said walking back over to where everyone was playing.

"We'll come and get you when we are ready," Albus said to the parents before running over to Iris.

"Are you sure you want to still play," Albus asked her.

"Yup as long as you catch me if I fall again," Iris said with a wink and then walked away.

Albus got a dreamy look in his eyes and began to daydream but was inturupted when is sister yelled, "Let's go lover boy."

He scowled at her but mounted his broom and shot in the sky.

The game was very fun. It was pretty intense too. It was one of the best games they've ever played, and Albus's team won when he grabed the Snitch just a couple inches before Scorpious grabed it.

They all landed and Albus's team had a group hug with much excitment.

"How about we all go inside and have some cake," said Ginny.

"Why mum?" Albus asked. They had just played a friendly game of Quiddetch.

"Because you just won the game, and it just happenes to be your birthday," Ginny said grinning.

Albus had almost forgotten it was his birthday today.

"You forgot it was your birthday again didn't you, you bloke," said James.

"Shut up James," Albus mummbled.

Everyone started laughing. They went inside and Albus fell onto the couch exghusted. Iris sat next to him.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"Thanks. With all honesty I didn't even know it was my birthday," Albus said laughing.

Iris smiled. "Well it's okay since it was your own birthday instead of like Lily's."

Albus laughed, but then started he started choking, which made Iris burst out in laughter.

James snuck up behind Iris and jabbed her in the sides with his fingers causing her to jump in the air and land on Albus's lap.

"Aww how cute," Lily said in a baby voice.

"She landed right in his lap," Fred laughed.

Iris's face redend, and got off Albus and ran out of the room.

"Why'd you guys have to go and do that? Huh?" Albus asked angrily.

"Calm down dude. We were only joking around," said James holding his hands up in surender.

"Well it didn't seem so funny to her now did it?" Albus said getting up in James's face.

"Can't she take a joke," James replied rudley.

Albus was so close to punching James in the nose but instead he turned and went to find Iris. He found her in the corner of the upstairs room, that used to be uncle Ron's, and she was crying.

"Iris what's wrong," Albus said gently.

"They embarassed me infront of everyone," she said lifting her head, her face was tear streakened.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just a bunch of idiots," Albus said trying to comfort her. He didn't like that she was upset. She was one of his best friends and he cared about her.

"Thanks Albus," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on let's go have some cake. It is my birthday," Albus said grinning.

"Happy birthday Albus," Iris said then she pecked his cheek. She stood up grabed Albus's hand and pulled him down stairs.

He touched his cheek where she had kissed him and flat out couldn't process what had just happend.

"What's wrong with you?" said Lily when they got downstairs. Iris had let go of his hand and went in to the kitchen.

"Uh wha' dya say?" Albus mummbeled.

"Imblesle," Lily said. Rose walked over with Scorpious. Albus grabed them both and pulled them off to the side.

"Bloody hell Al you almost broke my wrist," said Scorpious.

"Don't be a wuss Scorpious," Rose said then turned back to ALbus. "Why did you drag us over here?"

"Iris just kissed my cheek," Albus said trying to not sound stupid but it didn't work very well.

"Nice dude," said Scorpious.

"Lily is right, you guys are imbesles," Rose said then turned on her heal and stalked away.

"How is she still your girlfriend," Albus said laughing.

"Frankly I'm just afraid to break up with her," Scorpious said jokingly.

"But still how are you two still dating," Albus said.

"Who is dating?" James questioned a grin spreading across him and Fred's face.

"No one," Albus and Scorpious said a little to quickly.

Fred and James both grabed Scorpious and Albus and pulled them into the broom closet.

"What do you two know?" asked Fred.

Albus looked at Scorpious. "I'll tell you but you guys seriously have to not tell anyone," Scorpious said.

"Fine. This must be juciy then," Fred said.

"Who says juciy," Albus asked laughing.

"Shut up Al. Now tell us," said James itching to know.

"Well I'm uh kind of um dating Rose," Scorpious said. He said the last part very fast.

"Don't worry dude. Going out with her is probably punishment enough," James said clapping Scorpious on the back.

Scorpious just shook his head and cracked a smile.

The four of them walked out of the closet and into the kitchen where the cake was being put on the table.

"Oh just in time," said Ginny.

Albus sat down at the table and Iris sat next to him on his left and Scorpious on his right and next to scorpious was Rose. They all sang happy birthday then began to eat the cake.

Albus turned to Iris and asked, "Do I have anything on my face?"

She put some icing on her finger and wiped it aross his upper lip. "Yep now you have a mustache," she said laughing.

Albus smiled, then James walked over with a slice of cake. He smashed it on Albus's face.

"Now you have somthing, there," Iris said gesturing to Albus's entire face.

Everyone began laughing.

"Here you go James," Albus said standing up with his cake at hand. He threw it at James, but James ducked and it hit Lily, who was walking behind James, in the side of the head.

"Your going to pay for that," Lily growled then threw her cake at Albus, but he steped aside, and instead it hit Iris.

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Lorcan then threw his cake end hit Ginny.

Out of no where Albus got hit with more cake. He turned to see Iris laughing. She had thrown it. He stood up grabed her and lifted her over his shoulder. Sh started pounding on his back but was laughing at the same time.

Ginny dumped a piece of cake over Harry's head and cake was flying through out the kitchen. There was a knock at the door. Hermione went over to answer.

It was Nevile who had to come late. " What is going on in here?"

"May hem," said Hermione letting Nevile in.

"Albus, put me down!" said Iris. Albus put her down but she slipped on some icing. Albus grabbed her and kept her from hitting the ground.

"Thanks," she said brushing her icing covere hair out of her eyes.

"No problem," Albus said.

"Oh hey dad," Iris said noticing her dad had arivved.

"Hello Iris... What is going on,'' said Nevile.

"Insanity," muttered Lily trying to brush the icing of of her.

"How about you kids go use the hose in the backyard to try and rinse the icing off," said Harry.

The kids bagan to swarm outside.

Iris grabed the hase and began to spray Albus.

"Ahhh! Bloody hell it's cold!" he yelled.

"That's nice," Iris said sarcasticly. Then continued to spray Albus.

"Stop it," Albus said then grabbed the hose from her.

"No," she screeched then tried to run away. Albus grabed her from behind and started to spray her head.

Iris screamed and laughed. "It's cold! It's cold!"

"That's nice," Albus said laughing. She tried to get loose but it only resulted in them both falling down.

They layed there laughing until Albus got hit with a water ballon.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" he yelled standing up.


	3. Qwl from who?

After they had drenched each other with water ballons that Fred just happened to have, and their parents had yelled at them, anyone that didn't live at the burrow slowly began to go home.

Everyone had gone home except Iris, Lorcan, Lysander, and Scorpious. Rose, Scorpious, Lorcan, Lysander, Lily, and Hugo were all sitting on the couch. Iris and Albus were standing off to the side talking, and James was well he was James so no one really knew.

"Happy birthday again Albus," Iris said. Her stringy, sopping wet hair was hanging in her face. Albus wanted to push it out of her face, but he kept himself under control.

"Thanks again," Albus said.

"I had fun today," Iris said.

"Time to go Iris," said Nevile.

"Coming dad," she said. "I'll see you on the trian."

Albus watched her leave then went and sat on the couch with the others.

"Hey Al," said Scorpious.

"It's getting worse," Albus said.

"What?"

"My crush on Iris."

"Tell her how you feel," said Rose.

"Or take her to the Yule ball," Lily said.

"Lorcan, Lysander. Time to go," said Luna waiting at the door.

"Bye," they said at the same time then left, but before they closed the door an owl flew in.

Albus walked over to it and untied the letter attatched to it's foot. His parents and Ron and Hermione watched frozen in place.

"To Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," Albus said. No one called Ginny, Ginny Weasley, or Hermione, Hermione Granger any more.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and, Hermione all exchanged glances. Harry took the letter from his son and read it with Ginny reading over his shoulder.

"Kids go get your trunks," said Ginny.

"Mom term isn't for an-," started Lily, but was cut off.

"NOW!"

They all ran up the stairs to get their trunks. Even Scorpious because he was most likley just afraid of Ginny.

They grabed there trunks then ran downstairs again.

"Mom why are you making us get our trunks?" asked Albus.

"We're sorry kids but we can't tell you," said Harry.

There was a knock at the door. Harry walked over seeming ready to grab his wand at a moments notice. He opened it and standing there was Draco Malfoy.

Harry relaxed and said, "Hello Draco." Then he whispered somthing that Albus coudn't here, but Draco knodded his head.

"Scorpious let's go," Draco said. Scorpious wlked over then they left.

"Kids we can't explain entirly what is going on, but until term begins you are going to be needing to stay some where else," said Ginny. "Rose Albus, you two are going to stay with the Longbottoms. Lily Hugo, you two are going to be staying with the Scammanders, and James your staying with Fred and Roxanne."

"You'll use the floo network," said Hermione. They all said good bye to there parents then linded up at the fire place.

Rose was first. She yelled "THE LONGBOTTM'S!" Then threw the powder down a dissappered in green flames.

Then it was Albus's turn. He did the same as Rose, then was twirling past fireplaces. He felt just about ready to vomit, but he arrived in the fireplace of The Longbottoms.

Rose was standing next to the fireplace with her trunk.

"Who the bloody hell is there!" yelled Nevile coing into the livingroom, fallowed by Iris.

"Albus," she said then ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hi Rose," she said then gave Rose a hug.

"Oh hello. Did your parents send you?" asked Nevile.

"Yes do you know what's going on?" Albus asked.

"I can't tell anything," Nevile said then left the room.

"Well that's helpful," Albus muttered sitting down.

"Don't worry Albus. It's not like our parents ever tell us anything," said Iris.

Albus just chuckled. "So I guess I'm seeing you before the train."

"Yeah I guess you are. Come on I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping. Rose you can sleep in my room with me, Albus you can sleep in the guest room. It's kinda small, but you'll be fine," Iris said heading up the stairs.

Albus and Rose dragged their trunks behind them.

That night Albus layed in his small dusty room. And the bed took up half of it. He looked at the ceiling. The thoughts of today's events coursing through his head.

He didn't know what to make of them. Why had he been sent to the Longbottom's? What were his parents keeping from him? It all made his head hurt.

Before Albus had gone to bed he attempted to weasel the answers out of Nevile, but all Nevile said was "It's bussiness Albus."

He pushed this thought aside and moved to another one. He thought abiut what had happened today between him and Iris, but this one didn't make his head hurt. Instead it made his heart pound and his stomach flip.

He smiled at his thoughts and decided to sleep. Of course the world didn't like him at the moment, and he fell into a restless slumber.

The nightmare began. All he saw were flashes of images, and distant words, sounds, and screams.

He saw the dark mark which he had seen in some old newspapers. If that wasn't scary enough things began to get worse. There was an image of Rose, Scorpious, Lily, James, Hugo, Lorcan, and Lysander being help by masked figures, they were all bloody, and they all had a wand to their necks.

Then there was an image of Iris laying on the ground, beat up and bloody. Her eyes were open and her body looked lifeless. Then he heard her sceam only it wasn't in his dream it was real.


	4. Attack on the Potters

The second Albus heard Iris scream his eyes snapped open and he bolted up straight. Then Rose screamed.

Albus jumped from his bed and ripped open the door. He could hear Neville running down the hall. Albus threw the girls door open and saw both girls on the floor like they had been thrown down.

Iris looked up and saw him. "Albus!" she said standing up and grbing him, clutching onto him sobbing.

Rose stood up and hugged him too, then Neville came in.

"What happened?'' Neville asked. Rose stepped away from Albus, but Iris still clutched onto him.

"Two people came in through the window. One grabed me and held me up aginst the wall and asked me where he is, but Iris screamed so they grabed her around the neck and threw her onto the ground, then I screamed, and they did the same to me," said Rose with tears runnign down her cheeks.

"Who were they looking for Rosie?" Albus asked.

"I think they were looking for you Albus," she said.

"This house has been enchanted how could they have gotten in?" Neville mumbled to himself.

"Why me why not… James, and Lily," Albus said. He let go of Iris and ran out of the room with everyoen on his heels.

"Albus what are you doing?" Rose said grabbing his arm.

"If they wanted me they're going to want James and Lily," Albus said. The thought hit her, and her eyes got wide.

Neville came in. "Neville you said this house was enchanted, I'm not going to ask why right now, but are where James and Lily staying enchanted with the same spells," Albus asked quickly.

Neville nodded, and Albus cursred under his breath.

"Albus, the floo network," said Iris. Once she said that he grabed the green powder and stepped into the fireplace. He went to Lily first, and ended up in the Living room of the Luna's house. Luna was sitting in the living room.

"Oh Albus what are you doing here?" she asked.

Rose appeared in the fireplace fallowed by Iris. "What is going on?" questioned Luna.

"Lily!" they heard Lysander scream from upstairs. Albus was dashing up the stairs before anyone else could even make a move.

He ran into the room where he had heard the scream come from. He saw Lily struggling in the grasps of a man in a cloak.

Lorcan was on the ground uncouncies. Hugo and Lysander were bothbeing held by the hair by a very large man.

"Put her down," Albus growled.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Albus Potter," the man holding Lily sneered. He threw Lily against the wall and started to stride towards Albus.

"Lily!" said Lysander trying to move but his head was riped back sharply.

What happened next happened so fast it was unbeliveble. Fred and James apperated into the room, and yelled stupify hitting both men before they could even think to grab their wands.

Albus ran over to Lily who was slowly getting up and Rose Iris and Luna appeared in the room.

"James, go to the burrow and tell your parents what happened," said sat up mumbling curses.

"Lily are you okay?" asked Albus helping her up. She had some scratches but she seemed weird also.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," she said then fell over but was grabbed by Lysander and Albus.

"She was punched in the stomach a couple times before you got up here Albus," Lysander said.

She looked extremly pale and it worried her brother. "We should get her downstairs," said Albus.

"Albus come here," said Luna.

"I'll take her down," said Lysander picking her up. She rested her head on his soulder and he left the room fallowed Fred, Lorcan, Hugo, and Iris.

Rose and Albus stood next to Luna.

"Did this happen to you guys at Neville's?" Luna asked.

Rose nodded. They heard loud pops come from downstairs. Feet began to run up the stairs and Harry,and Ron appeared at the door.

Rose ran to her father. "What happened Albus? All James told us were that you had been attcked," said Harry.

"I was at the Longbottom's and I had a really weird dream. Then I heard Iris scream then Rose and I relized it was real, when I went into their room they were both on the floor and the window was broken. They said there were two men and they wanted to know where I was. So then we came here and Lily was being held by someone and Lorcan was uincouncies and Lysander and Hugo were being held. James and Fred apperated into the room and stunned the two men. I'm asuming that James had expirenced similar events otherwise he wouldn't have known to come here. Dad there after us," Albus explained then relized he was out of breath.

"You two go downstairs," said Ron.

"Come on Rose," Albus said grabbing her arm. When they got downstairs Lily was on the couch looking sick.

Albus sat down and pulled Lily into his lap like he used to when she was little. "How you doing Lil'?" he asked.

"She got hit pretty hard a couple times," said Hugo.

There was a pop and Hermione and Ginny appeared in the room. "Are you guys okay?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah mom. Lily just got a little beat up," said Albus. Lily had curled up against Albus's chent and rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry and Ron both came downstairs. "We sent those two men to the ministry," said Ron.

"Why don't you kids relax," said Neville who had arrived a little while ago.

Albus lifted Lily up and placed her back down where he had been sitting. He saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna go into the kitchen.

James looked at Albus and nodded towards the kitchen. Albus nodded and walked that way fallowed by James, Rose and Iris.

"Maybe we should just send them there," said Harry.

"Harry, hve you gone mad! I'm not sending my children to that dark hole of evil," said Ron.

"Ron, what other choice do we have. We knew this might happen and the Malfoy Manor is as well protected as Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Draco-"

"Draco has changed Ron," said Ginny.

"What about the other kids," said Luna.

"According to Abus they want him Lily and James, but they're obiously not afraid to hurt anyone else," said Harry.

"The other kids are all weak points for Albus, James, and Lily. It's better to be safe then sorry," said Hermione.

"He's a death eater! Once a death eater always a death eater," said Ron.

"But was Draco really a death eater to start with," said Harry.

Ron sighed in defeat and walked towards where Albus and the others were hiding. Iris tried to back up but she bumped into a table causeing her to yelp. Albus grabbed her around the waist with once arm, and covered her mouth with his other hand.

He pressed himself as far against the wall as he could, and Ron walked by not noticing them. They all got up and crept back to the livingroom. George had arrived and was sitting in a chair talking to Fred.

Lily now had her head on Lysander's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. Harry walked in and ran his fingers through his hair. "Guys we need to talk," said Harry. Everyone looked at him.

"We need ti send you all to someplace safe until next week whne term starts," he said.

"We belive that the safest place to send you is the Malfoy Manor," said Ginny. Everyone was silent until Iris said something.

"By 'you' who do you mean?" she asked.

"Everyone in this room right now," said Hermione.

"When are we going?" asked James.

Looks like they were going to the Malfoy Manor.

It's not that Albus didn't like Scorpous or his dad, but like Ron had said Draco was a Death Eater and once a Death Eater always a Death Eater, but was that true in this case?


End file.
